


Dangerous Smile

by NovaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRen/pseuds/NovaRen
Summary: Who knew someone like you could be so terrifying?





	Dangerous Smile

Kylo had always been curious about you. How could someone so beautiful be so vicious and almost.. evil? You could slaughter a group of people with that bright smile still on your face. Your beauty masked your cruel demeanor like his mask hid his identity.

Kylo had seen you during interrogations, had seen you training, had heard your speeches. He wasn’t quite sure about you when you first met, you looked so innocent and pure. Then he saw you once you got word of FN-2187 and he knew that you were going to be a great asset to the organization.

Right now he watched as you interrogated a resistance pilot found still alive on Crait. They assumed he was dead and left his body there.  He was alive, but was unconscious. Any plans they made were after he had been shot down.

"Tell me where they went. **Now!** " Your voice boomed as you clenched his face tighter in your hands.

Kylo carefully observed the way you went about things. You would start out smiling, but as you got angrier, your smile would slowly fade away. That smile would soon return when you either got what you wanted, or were able to dispose of the person.

"I honestly don't know! They didn't have a plan set up while I was still conscious. I swear." He replied. His words sounded jumbled due to you holding it the way you were. You let go and quickly turned to Kylo, thankfully not noticing how he was staring at you.

"Supreme Leader, what do we do with him? I may actually believe this one." You asked, smile slowly building back up on your face.

Kylo moved around you, reaching out and tearing his way through the man's memories. He was not lying, he knew nothing.

"Kill him, he is of no use to us." He moved away and noticed that brilliant smile return, the smile of death.

Before you could pull out your knives, Kylo had already had his lightsaber in his hand, offering it to you. Your (e/c) eyes practically radiated excitement as you grabbed it from him.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." You turned back to the man and ignited the saber. Since he was not lying, you had decided to make it quicker than you usually would. You ran the saber up his arm, his screams filling the room, then plunged it into his chest. He was dead within seconds.

"You are-" Kylo began to say, but was quickly cut off by you.

"Beautiful? A genius? Immensely talented?" You asked cockily.

"Dangerous." He replied with a stern look on his face. You knew you were not supposed to interrupt your leader, but your humor got in the way, you forgot who you were talking to.

"I apologise for interrupting, Supreme Leader. It will not happen again." Your smile fell, hoping he would be easy on you. Surprisingly, he grabbed your chin, more gentle than you would have imagined, and spoke again.

"All is forgiven." he paused for a moment, letting go of you and taking his lightsaber back. "Just remember your place next time."

"Yes, sir."

You both walked out of the room and you heard as he told a stormtrooper to dispose of the corpse. The both of you went your separate ways; him to the throne room and you to your quarters.

There was one thing Kylo was sure of; your smile would haunt him, but he couldn't decide if that was good or bad.


End file.
